1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a Karate combat foot cover and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved Karate boxing shoe having padding throughout with additional padding at strike impact locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To Applicant's knowledge, the prior art includes no form of Karate foot glove which is constructed in the manner of the present invention. Heretofore, competitive Karate combat has of necessity sought ways to pad the striking foot not only to protect the opponent but to protect the kicker as well. In one instance, this has taken the form of a simple sheathing of relatively thick foam material which was then simply tied or otherwise secured about the competitor's ankle, and which sheathing was poorly fit to the foot and oftentimes could hamper the combatant's foot moves.